Morning After
by moonkisser
Summary: Just another day in the life of a shinobi. KakaSaku. Oneshot. EDITED 4/14/10


_There is only one happiness in life, to love and be loved.  
- George Sand _

Her head hurt. A LOT. It felt like a thousand Naruto bunshins were practicing rasengan inside her head. She was without a doubt hung-over.

Turning to the screaming sound of her alarm clock which had woken her up from her blissful sleep of numbness, Sakura slammed her hand down the snooze button effectively shutting off the damn thing not to mention breaking another clock for the umpteenth time with her unchecked strength. If there was one thing she regretted about the super strength she learned from her shishou it was this. Who knew how many replacements she'd bought over the years?

Feeling the arm around her waist pull her back to the warm body beside her she looked at the half-sleeping form of her husband. "Back to sleep," he murmured.

As the body snuggled deeper into her back, Sakura couldn't help but groan in annoyance at the arm that was keeping her to the bed when all she wanted to do was rush to the bathroom and throw-up. Now, she could have just used her superhuman strength to pull away but she didn't really want to waste chakra healing broken bones later just because she wanted to puke. Besides this particular arm belonged to _him _and there would be serious repercussions during training should she break anything for such a small reason. Granted she felt like her insides were trying to come out but she'd rather have said arm functioning should she need him do anything for her later. Like massage her aching back after bending over the toilet and spilling her guts.

_Yup, better not use super strength._

When another wave of mini Narutos pounded against her skull she couldn't help another painful groan from escaping her lips. Her bedside partner finally managed to open one eye to see what was wrong with her and she must have looked quite a sight because another eye opened soon after. "What the hell happened to you?" he worriedly asked.

"Shishou...celebration…sake…forced..."

Shaking his head at the broken but understandable explanation, he climbed out of bed and carried her to the adjoining bathroom. After carefully positioning her head near the bowl he managed in time to mover her hair away from her face before she spilled the contents of her stomach. "I will never drink sake again," came her strangled whisper.

"You keep saying that _koi_ but I've still got to see it."

Grinning at the frown she flashed at him he slowly rubbed his hands against her back in a comforting gesture. After about another minute of dry heaving he got up to get a glass of water as well as one of those fix-all pills she always brought for him when his own stomach was rebellious.

She waved his hands away when he tried helping her up but seeing that her eyes weren't so glazed with pain anymore he just stood beside her as she pulled herself up from the floor. After washing her mouth of the bitter aftertaste, she kissed the side of his neck that she could reach and whispered a small thank you to him as they walked back in to their bedroom. She carefully picked up the destroyed clock with a melancholy sigh throwing the pieces into the trash. Feeling his eyes on her back she turned to find him leaning against the bathroom doorway with a gentle smile on his lips.

"What? Do I have something on my face?"

He shook his head and came to stand in front of her with his hands around her waist. "I love you."

Curious but still delighted at his sudden declaration, she stood on her toes and dropped a kiss on his lips. "I know. I love you too," she answered.

Standing flat back on her feet she looked at him and couldn't help but ask, "Is everything okay? I know I haven't been home lately but we finally finished the research I was telling you about. I can take a week off if you want. "

Nodding his agreement he said, "That sounds good. And nothing's wrong. I'm fine. _We're_ fine. I'm just happy I get to do this for you."

"Eh? You like holding my head up for me while I puke my guts out in the toilet?" she joked and felt a small pinch in her side as a response.

"That's not what I meant and you know it."

"Sorry. Hehe." Kiss. "So what _did _you mean?"

Leaning down so that he could touch his forehead to hers, he answered "I like taking care of you Hatake Sakura."

She whispered against his lips, "I like you taking care of me Hatake Kakashi."

* * *

_A/N: Thanks to all those who read my first post. It was my very first fanfiction and I wasn't quite sure how to go about writing it to be honest. I'm so used to writing original characters and I didn't want to disappoint any KakaSaku fans._

_My special thanks go out to __**AnimeFTW**__, __**GirlDichotomized**__, __**and JayChanHamideh **__for tagging me in their__ favorites__ and to __**headeranderson **__for leaving me a short but very much appreciated review. This one is for you guys._


End file.
